Book of Life and Death
by Haru No Ai To Yuki
Summary: La historia se basa en un mundo de demonios y angeles. Donde todos buscan el libro creado por dos angeles: El de la vida y el de la muerte pero tambien ahí otros diez que causaran un gran caos en esta historia. Donde todos anhelan la LIBERTAD a cualquier costo lo haran
1. Moon

**Hola espero que les guste este libro. No solo tiene que ver con el inframundo si no también un poco con la mitología griega.**

**Espero que les guste^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Mashimoto Kishimoto-sensei **

**0**

**Book of Life and Death**

_Antiguamente un ángel quien poseía el poder de dar la vida, creo un libro con el poder de dar vivida a los que ya había muerto y localizar a los que iba a nacer. En ángel cuando creo el libro no pensó en ninguna malicia pero Astaroth quien se enteró de que había un libro que poseía la cualidad de dar la vida decidió robárselo y cogerlo para sus malvados planes, dándose de cuenta el ángel de las intenciones de Astaroth quien ya se había convertido en un demonio decido lanzar el libro a la tierra acompañado con ángel al cual él le tenía mucha confianza._

_Astaroth enfurecido de no haber podido conseguir el libro, capturo a un ángel y obligo a que este creara un libro igual al otro pero este quien no poseía la cualidad de dar la vida creo un libro que no daba vida si no anunciaba quien iba morir y tenía la cualidad de quitarla. El ángel que había creado el libro de la vida se enteró de lo que había hecho Astaroth y del libro de la muerte dispuesto a quitárselo desato una guerra contra Astaroth, este antes de que su rival tomara el libro dio la orden a un demonio que cuidara el libro de la muerte y buscara el libro de la vida._

_Astaroth quien logro ser el triunfador de la pelea contra el ángel de la vida. Cuando decidió buscar al demonio quien le había dado la orden no lo encontró, enfurecido de no haber podido lograr su objetivo Astaroth decidió dejar así pero antes de desistir creo unos libros más: "Demonic Transformation" luego de crearlos y mandarlos al mundo humano para crear caos decidió volver a empezar a seguir buscando a Astoreth para volverse a unir._

Chapter: Moon

Una chica de ojos perla acaba de despertarse; su cabello negro azulado; su piel blanca; su cuerpo delgado. Se levantó de la cama mirando la hora que rea en su despertador: 12:00 am.

-Otra vez no –dijo con aburrimiento, -Otro día que no puedo dormir bien. –estaba cansada de que todas las noches desde que tenía memoria se levantaba hasta a las 12:00 am y se volvía a costar hasta las 3:00 am, casi no descansaba bien y al otro día tenía un sueño que la hacía dormirse parada. Decido hacer lo mismo que hacia todas las noches parase a contemplar la luna.

-Que hermosa… -susurro. Amaba ver la luna era tan hermosa y tan llena de vida. –Ah… ¿Cómo me gustaría poder volar alrededor de ella? –dijo la chica con ilusión. Se bajó del barandal de la ventana ya que siempre se subía ahí para contemplar la luna. Tomo su bolso y saco un libro que tenia de caratula dos alas blancas, el título "Βιβλίο της Ζωής" en griego que significa libro de la vida. Estaba sellado con un candado y la llave que poseía ella en forma de collar lo abría.

Tomo el libro dispuesta abrirlo pero se detuvo a mitad –Eres una cobarde Hinata, jamás te animas –dijo con desilusión en su voz.

0

Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos miraba hacia la luna mientras estaba subido en la copa de un árbol. De un momento salto de el árbol de más de 30m de altura y de su espalda dos enorme alas de plumas negras desplomaron.

El chico empezó a volar alrededor; usaba una chaqueta larga hasta los pies de cuero color negro, un jean de cuero, unas botas de campaña negras y un collar que colgaba de su cuello en forma de diamante. En su cintura cargaba una kanata, y un libro de color negro con una caratula de dos alas de murciélago.

-Años han pasado y aun no encuentro el libro de la vida y perdí contacto con Astaroth –dijo el demonio mientras sobre volaba el lugar.

–Sí sigo aquí, jamás podré volver al inframundo. Además de la constante pelea con los ángeles que buscan el libro mío y los otros diez que creo Astaroth. –paro de volar y guardo sus alas, hasta cambio su color de ojos y traje. Una chamorra de color negro, una camisa blanca, unos jean desgatados azul, unas zapatillas negras; Saco una lleve y abrió la puerta de la casa donde había parado.

Dentro y camino hasta una habitación. En la casa no había nadie, pero estaba muy bien ordenada además de tener cuadros de artes y complementos de decoración muy antiguos. La habitación en la que se encontraba el demonio era de color negro y rojo, una cama semi-doble de sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche y un armario, era simple pero muy bien acomodada. Además de que la luz de la luna daba a la habitación debido a la enorme ventana que había.

El demonio volvió a ver la luna contemplándola como hacia cada noche desde que había salido del inframundo. –Jajajaja me repugnas niñato, viendo hace asquerosa luna todos los días. Contemplas así a Selene –dijo una voz dentro de su interior.

-Me vas hablar de la mitología griega –dijo con sarcasmo el demonio mientras cerraba los ojos y aparecía en un lugar totalmente oscuro, al lado de él una enorme jaula que contenía a un zorro grandísimo de nueve colas.

-Jajajaja pues algo así, recuerda porque ellos empezaron a adorar la luna. Por el ángel que aquella vez sobrevoló y ellos la vieron. El ángel que mantenía siempre sobrevolando la luna

-Dime ¿Qué quieres? –rudamente dijo.

-Yo, nada –rio el demonio

-¿No estas satisfecho con lo que has hecho?, ¿O por lo que he tenido que pasar por tú culpa? –abrió los ojos y se encontraba en la misma habitación que antes donde la luna se apreciaba.

-Jajaja, pues no. Mira te a ti, un ángel antes fuiste y ahora un demonio. Desterrado de su propia tierra –dijo sarcásticamente el zorro.

-Todo por tú maldita culpa. Déjame en paz –dijo el chico volviendo al lugar de la jaula.

-Bueno, bueno pero antes de que te vayas te diré porque te llame. Tuve una revelación del futuro –quito su sonrisa de sorna por una expresión seria. –El ángel que cuida el libro de la vida, se encontrara con él ángel de la muerte en ese instante podremos saber quién es el ángel que lo cuida –dijo con una sonrisa al final.

-Y eso en qué me beneficia, cuando sabes que cada vez que encuentro al ángel y el libro. Dios le quita la vida y desaparece el libro, haciendo que reencarne en otro cuerpo y el libro aparezca con él –dijo el chico con obvia razón al suceso que se repetía hace más de 100 años.

-Lose pero esta vez será diferente –dijo el zorro.

–Por qué esta vez será diferente, Kyubi –dio el chico rubio.

-Por qué esta vez, el ángel ya no podre reencarnar. Esta es su última vida en la tierra –le explico el Kyubi.

-¡Entonces cuando lo encuentre, podre matarlo y seré libre! –afirmo el rubio. La alegría lo embragaba por fin después de un siglo, al fin una esperanza se albergaba en él; después de tanto tiempo en lagun momento podría ser libre. _Aunque a un gran costo, matar al ángel Selene para poder tomar el libro de la vida y deshacerse de él…_

0

Sintió mucha decepción consigo misma por no poder abrir el libro que tenía, desde que tenía memoria había tenido ese libro pero jamás, jamás se había a atrevido abrirlo. Siempre el miedo de saber que tenía ese libro la invadía y prefería no abrirlo.

-Que decepción –se dijo mientras miraba el libro. –Jamás puedo abrirlo. Siempre me gana el miedo –miro por última vez el libro. Se acercó a su despertador 3:00 am daba la hora el reloj, se acostó en su cama y a ropo con sus sabanas, quedándose profundamente dormida.

0

Una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados. Estaba atada a unas cadenas; las cadenas ataban sus muñecas y pies, la hacían quedar arrodillada pero a la vez un poco levantaba, usaba tan solo un vestido un poco más abajo de los muslos, era sin tiras o mangas de color blanco, se notaba que estaba desgastado y en la espalda se notaban unas protuberancias como de un nacimiento de alas pero estaba quemado.

-Pobre hermoso ángel. Atado aquí por su propio castigo –se escuchó una voz en las penumbras de la habitación. –Qué pesar. Ese es tu castigo por no hacer aceptado mi oferta –siguió hablando.

-Jamás mil veces muerta antes de haber aceptado eso –dijo con repugna en ángel. –Pues ahí está, esta es tú muerte en vida –dijo con sarcasmo sin salir de la oscuridad.

-Pues entonces que así sea pero de mi nada conseguirás -. Sentía mucho dolor de estar así, sin poder salir de la oscuridad, atada y castigada por el demonio que comandaba el ejército de demonios; Lucifer. La ira del demonio era porque el ángel había negado su ayuda y no había caído antes sus tentaciones. Los ángeles que eran fieles a Dios jamás le traicionarían. Aunque no lo pudieran ver ni oír. Ellos siempre creerían en su Dios

-Vamos a ver. En algún momento desistirás –dijo la voz. En la posición que se encontraba el ángel le daba de lleno la luz de la luna. Solo eso le daba esperanza de que en algún momento podría ser libre y poder volver al reino de los ángeles y volver a volar como antes lo hacía y ver a la flamante luna.

0

_Se encontraba en una habitación oscura arrodillada mientras la luz de la luna le daba en su cuerpo. Sentía miedo y frustración._

_-Por fin te encontré –decía una voz masculina pero no podía ver de quien provenía. De un momento a otro una espada aparecía en el dueño de esa voz dispuesta a atravesar su corazón. La espada se iba enterrar en su pecho pero en ese instante._

La chica de ojos perla quedo sentada en su cama mientras que su voz era muy agita, miro su reloj 7:00 am. Era la hora de ir a trabajar, decidió levantarse para dirigirse al baño y poder tomar un baño. Decidió ignorar el sueños que tuvo ya que eso para ella era normal. El no poder dormir, y tener siempre ese sueño.

_¿No había nada malo en eso? _

Continuara…

**0**

**Hola ya volví, espero les halla gustado este fic que cree xd**

**Aquí la historia cambia mucho, no crean que el que hablaba con Sakura era Sasuke, si no otra persona.**

**Pregunta: ¿Quién quieren que sea en ángel de la muerte? **

**Espero le haya gustado. Todo lo que ocurre en esta historia es el siglo XV aunque con unas modificaciones mías. La historia girar en torno a Hinata y a Naruto. xP**

**Espero les guste^^**

**¿****Reviews****? **


	2. Different Time

**Espero que les guste^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Mashimoto Kishimoto-sensei**

**0**

**Book of Life and Death**

Chapter: Different Time

Un demonio de ojos rojos; cabellos azabaches; alas de murciélago; usaba una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; Sobrevolaba el cielo oscuro de la noche, sus ojos rojos le identificaba de demás demonios debido a que los demonios de más alto nivel tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba buscando un ángel debido a que había captado la energía en el bosque sombrío: el bosque sombrío era temido por cualquier humano debido a que ahí era donde más demonios aparecían.

El demonio siguió sobrevolando el lugar, hasta que decidió aterrizar en una cueva con forma de serpiente; la cueva estaba cubierta por sotos, yerbeas, moho, etc. El lugar era totalmente oscuro, no parecía que fuera de día en ese lugar. Los ojos rojos del chico mostraban un deje de tristeza mesclado con odio. Camino hasta llegar a la cueva –guardando sus alas de murciélago –y entro a esta, ágilmente saco su kanata preparándose para cualquier ataque _(N/A Kanata: espada japonesa)_.

El demonio empezó a caminar por el sendero de la cueva. El demonio de cabellos negros poseía una gran capacidad que cualquier demonio no poseía; Sentir energía espiritual de un ángel, los pasos se escuchan duro debido al vacío de la cueva, siguió caminando mientras le parecía raro no haber sido recibido como siempre, siguió caminando ya que tenía que encontrar al Tenshi. _(N/A Tenshi: ángel)._

…

-Así que percibiste su presencia –dijo un hombre el cual tenía cubierto su rostro con vendas. La mirada de él era llena de odio, ira, malicia, no parecía la mirada de un humano sino la de un ser sobrenatural, en los pensamientos de él solo pasaba una palabra "Ella es mía". Estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura y al lado de él yacía un cuerpo cubierto por algunas vendas blancas pero aun así se podía ver un poco el cuerpo desnudo de la persona.

Sus cabellos eras rosas y el color de sus ojos no se podía apreciar, su cabellos estaba esparcido en el suelo mientras se notaba dos protuberancias en la espalda quemadas y hartas heridas en su cuerpo. El tenshi que buscaba el demonio era el mismo que mantenía secuestrado: Danzo; la obsesión de este hombre por la vida eterna era muy grande, tanto que fue capaz de capturar al ángel Jinsei para poder lograr mantener su larga vida. Pero él no era el único quien quería la sangre del tenshi para poder tener vida eterna, otros demonios lo querían para poder ser más fuerte. _(N/A Jinsei: Vida)_.

-Ella solo será mía –volvió dijo.

…

El demonio siguió caminando hasta que paro en un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y vio…

0

-Hina-chan. ¡Apúrate! –le gritaba a todo pulmón una chica de ojos negros y cabellos castaños. Las dos jóvenes se dirigían al almacén de ropa, como normalmente siempre hacían las dos. Matsuri era una joven muy alegre que conocía a Hinata desde que tenían cuatro años de edad, Hinata al igual que ella no me pertenecían a una familia a dinerada eso significaba que tenían que trabajar muy duro para poder sobrevivir en un mundo machista.

En ese tiempo para una mujer era difícil llegar a conseguir trabajo debido a que ellas no tenían voz ni voto sino eran dominadas por los hombres. -¡Matsuri! ¡Matsuri! ¡Matte kudasai! –gritaba Hinata mientras corría detrás de su amiga. La chica de ojos perla lucía un hermoso vestido de color blanco; el vestido era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta los pies.

-Hinata-chan tienes que correr más rápido para la próxima –le dijo su amiga de ojos negros. La castaña lucía un hermoso vestido de color aguamarina de manga larga que le llegaba hasta los pies al igual que la oji perla.

-Hai –dijo Hinata mientras entraba al almacén de moda. Había cualquier cantidad de vestidos y ropas para hombres. Hinata sintió una leve punzada en su corazón como si sintiera cierta nostalgia, la presión era fuerte pero esta decidió esquivarla y empezar su trabajo.

-Hina-chan, ¿Daijōbu? –le pregunto su amiga. Desde hace unos momentos estaba mirando a su amiga pero esta parecía ida, como si no estuviera. En ese instante ahí.

-Sip –. _(N/A Si; con una P al final es que están haciendo un ruido de asentimiento)_. Su amiga la siguió viendo pero prefirió no decir nada y empezar a ser el trabajo.

0

-¡¿A qué te refieres a que no está en este siglo?! –grito un rubio de ojos azules. Estaba en la "casa del Kyubi" por así llamarla, su "amigo" le acaba de decir que el ángel que estaba buscando no estaba en la misma época de él sino en otra.

-Ya te dije. Al parecer el ángel reencarno en una época muy antigua para esta –dijo mostrando los diente el demonio.

-¿No te entiendo? –hablo furioso. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba odio mezclado con tristeza. –Jamás seré libre si esto sigue así –dijo el rubio con furia.

-Mira, Naruto. Ella está en el siglo XV, nosotros estamos en el siglo XXII. Eso significa que cuándo lo matamos la última vez, en el siglo XXI, dios en vez de reencarnarlo en nuestro tiempo, lo hizo en otro –dijo con obvia razón el demonio de nueve colas. –Uno en el que creyó al que no podríamos llegar –dijo con sorna lo final.

-Pero la visión que tú viste, y además como hizo para hacerlo reencarnar en una época en el que el tenshi ya esta

-Baka, él es el creador del universo, espacio tiempo. Para dios eso debió ser una bobada, aunque hay algo que no encaja, ¿Por qué poner al ángel en un tiempo donde el ya hiciste?

-Sencillo, porque uno sufrirá lo mismo que pasó mientras que él otro tendrá una vida plena. Básicamente quiere corresponderle el valor que ha tenido todo esté tiempo el ángel

-Wow, me sorprendes la primera vez que razonas algo –le dijo el demonio al chico. –Pero no será algo complicada para un demonio unido con un ángel –sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Y que podremos hacer? –irónicamente hablo. Le parecía algo irracional lo que acababa de decir el Kyubi, dios tenía todo bien planeado no había ninguna forma de que él pudiera llegar a un tiempo que él ya había pasado, además en ese tiempo él todavía era un tenshi.

-Sencillo iras a ese tiempo, apenas él se encuentre con al ángel de la muerte, su tenshi guardián será revelado. Así los traerás a los tres. Me hice explicar –Sabía que para que Naruto las cogiera bien tenía que explicar muy bien el plan o sino este no la entendería.

-Sí pero ¿Cómo viajaremos halla? –empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. –Aquí, en este tiempo todavía no han creado máquinas para viajar al paseo -. Dijo muy seguro de que eso aún no había sido creado.

-Losé. Es por eso que usaremos una ninfa –miro hacia una lado asiendo que el rubio virara también su mirada mostrándole a una mujer de hermosa de ojos gris y cabellos largos castaños. –Su nombre es Sari, es una ninfa. Ella nos podrá ayudar, maneja el elemento arena y puede hacer que el tiempo se atrase.

-No creo que nos ayude por voluntad ¿Cierto? –Dijo el rubio con obvia razón.

-Obvio que no. Es por eso que la capturaras –una sonrisa sorna se apoderó de demonio de nueve colas. En los ojos rojos del rubio se veía un deje de dolor, ¿No importaba a quien lastimara para conseguir su libertad? _No, no importaba_ con tal de poderla _conseguir_.

Naruto salió del trance del que le tenía el Kyubi, y –ya en su recamara –empezó a listar lo que necesitaba para salir de _caza _pues sabía que capturar la ninfa no iba hacer tarea fácil, su puso una chaqueta de cuero de larga hasta los tobillos sin camisa por dentro, la llave que la cargaba en forma de collar, unos pantalones en cuero negros, unas bostas de campaña, y una kanata.

-Listo. A cazar… -sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo. Las cosas iban a cambiar totalmente para la ninfa, porque un demonio iba a empezar a cazar. Naruto salió de la caza y elevo sus alas de plumas negras empezando a volar `por el vasto cielo negro azulado.

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Avance: Naruto empieza a buscar la ninfa; Sari pero en su búsqueda se encuentra con un demonio de nivel alto con una súcubo algo extraña, estos les dice que le puede ayudar en su búsqueda. Hinata empieza a tener unas visiones extrañas de una vida _pasada_. Su mejor amiga se da de cuenta de algo extraño, una seguida de Hinata hará que su vida cambie drásticamente.

Próximo Capítulo: Yoku kotonaru saku sakura: (_un cerezo florece diferente al bien_)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola xD **

**Arigato por sus reviews, espero que no me haya demorado tanto para la conti^^**

**Tratare de tener más en cuenta la ortografía, si me demore mucho les diré porque** **me puse a leer otros fics, como de: Selene Moonl****ight, Kokoa Chiai **

**Les quiero recomendar un fic de Kokoa Chiai; ****Rose With Thorns Black, Will Die In The Snow? (sí no lo encuentran, yo le tengo en mi perfil como favorito)**

**Espero que les halla gusta la conti de este fic, y que pasen a ver el recomendado, Esta GENIAL**

**Bye**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
